


"It's all my fault."

by cassie5squared



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie5squared/pseuds/cassie5squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two full-time Aurors could have trouble with children too young to attend Hogwarts - luckily their superiors made a few concessions. Working from home means at least it's easier to watch the kids, right?</p>
<p>Set at the time of the first book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's all my fault."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STHPDWSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STHPDWSH/gifts).



> This was originally written as a drabble prompt on tumblr.

When Emmeline got home from work to find the living room taken over by a blanket fort, the dining room table in a state of siege, and cushions everywhere, she didn’t need to look far to discover the culprits. Ruth had taken shelter under the table; Chris had apparently raided the bedrooms for extra cushions; and William was still in the study, oblivious to the entire disaster.

When she opened the door and found him at his desk engrossed in paperwork, it took a rather pointed clearing of her throat to get his attention. “…You’re home early,” he said vaguely.

“I’m pretty much home on time. Have you been in here all afternoon?”

“Well, after lunch I told the kids to entertain themselves for a bit while I finished some work off,” he admitted.

She raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to come out. “And you went deaf at the same time, by the look of it. Have you even seen this?” He winced at the sheer magnitude of what she was implying and got up reluctantly to take a look.

The two children stood in the middle of the carnage, Ruth looking apologetic and Chris half-abashed, half-defiant. “Nothing got _broken_ ,” the little boy asserted, though he did wilt slightly as both his parents glared at him.

“That doesn’t mean it’s all right to do it,” Wiliam said sternly. “Now both of you are going to tidy this mess up properly and put everything back where you got it.”

“Can’t you just -”

“You made the mess,” Emmeline said. “You can clear it up.”

Faced with the united disapproval of their parents, both children sighed and began half-heartedly picking up the scattered cushions.

Back in the hallway, William gave Emmeline a rueful look. “All right, all right, it’s all my fault. I should’ve kept a better eye on them. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s what you say every time,” she pointed out, though more with a sort of affectionate exasperation than anything else. “But yes, it is your fault. Just try to be more careful.” She kissed his cheek and headed upstairs, leaving him to supervise the cleanup.


End file.
